Relatos de náufragos
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Una isla en el medio de la nada. Escasos recursos para sobrevivir. Conviviendo con el enemigo. ¿Será posible sobrevivir sin matarse los unos a los otros? ¿O un milagro llegará a salvarles?
**Título:** Relatos de Náufragos

 **Clasificación:** T+ (lenguaje vulgar, humor negro, doble sentido, etc)

 **Notas de autor: ** ¡He vuelto con más idioteces! ¡Y esta vez con la secuela de "Revuelta a casa"!

 **Resumen:** Una isla en el medio de la nada. Escasos recursos para sobrevivir. Conviviendo con el enemigo. ¿Será posible sobrevivir sin matarse los unos a los otros? ¿O un milagro llegará a salvarles?

* * *

Chris levantó su rostro lleno de arena. Notó que a sus alrededores estaba desolado, un desierto amarillo con algunas palmeras decorando el fondo. De inmediato se puso de pie y corrió hacia la orilla del mar. Vio miles de maletines con ropa, otros con accesorios inútiles. Parecía una isla paradisíaca, con ropa gratis, y un montón de disfraces (eróticos incluidos)

—¡Chicos!—gritó metiéndose al agua, tratando de buscar los posibles cadáveres de sus amigos y hermana entre las olas. Era inútil, no los encontraba—¡No! ¡No se vayan!—gritó nuevamente ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se tiró al agua a nadar en buscándolos con desesperación.

—¿Le decimos que estamos acá?—mencionó Piers desde la otra punta de la pequeña isla donde habitaban junto con Albert, Rebecca, Claire y Leon.

—Nah, déjalo ahí. Me gusta verlo sufrir—respondió Claire con una sonrisa amplia.

—Se va ahogar—señaló Leon con el dedo.

—Que se ahogue—musitó Wesker cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres bastante egoísta con mi capitán—refunfuñó Piers parándose delante al rubio "Eiffel".

—Ni siis mili cin mi cipitín—burló Wesker agudizando su voz.

—¡Estúpido!—Piers se abalanzó sobre el rubio, tirándolo de espaldas contra la arena, rodando hacia el agua entre puñetazos, patadas y jirones de pelo.

—Se van a matar—comentó Rebecca acercándosele a la pelea para zafar algunos de aquellos hombres.

—Déjalos. Nadie los quiere—comentó Leon sacudiendo su mano con un deje de desinterés absoluto en aquella estúpida pelea.

—Eso queda mejor con vos—contestó la pelirroja frunciendo los labios.

—Ya paren con tanto bullying—llevó las manos a su rostro y se encogió sobre la arena tomando la forma de un feto.

—Chicos, en la orilla he encontrado algunas maletas y bolsones. Podrían tener algo con qué sobrevivir—llegó Rebecca a trote por detrás de sus espaldas. Había ido de excursión por la desolada playa en busca de algo o alguien que haya sobrevivido a la explosión. Y lo único que dio fue con un hombre golpeándose la cara contra la masa de agua al frente de ellos.

—Genial, al menos tendremos ropa para vestir—dijo Claire poniendo su mirar sobre aquella mujer. A todo esto, Albert se iba alejando poco a poco del lugar luego de haber dejado a Piers maniatado con su propio pañuelo. Adentrándose a lo más profundo de la vegetación de la isla.

—¿A dónde va?—preguntó Piers siguiéndolo con la mirada y balanceándose para deshacer el nudo sobre sus muñecas y tobillos.

—Déjalo, mejor que no esté aquí. Se pone bastante odioso—respondió Claire aseverando su ceño. En cambio Piers no quitaba la mirada de aquel hombre. Un tanto misterioso, serio y con modales de realeza. Resultaba extraño y difícil de entender cómo es que ese hombre puede ser de esa forma. Sarcástico, frío, indiferente e inexpresivo y ser, a la vez, una abominación para la humanidad.

—Ya vuelvo—dijo Piers levantándose para seguir al mayor después de que Claire lo haya desatado. Se lo quedaron viendo por unos segundos, cuestionándose el porqué del accionar del joven.

—Está loco si piensa traerlo de vuelta—vaciló Leon caminando con Rebecca hacia el lugar de las maletas.

Luego miraron hacia donde Chris yacía. Aún seguía gritando como histérico en busca de sus amigos y aun así no los encontraba. Se sumergía en el agua haciendo gárgaras, incluso llegó a tragarse un caracol de mar.

—Ese está peor todavía—señaló Leon.

—Te apoyo—aclaró Rebecca siguiéndole la corriente—. También Wesker es un maníaco con complejos de superioridad. Una simple muestra del virus que tiene inyectado y podría fácilmente volverlo a ser un humano común y corriente.

—¿En serio lo dices?—Claire se puso delante de ella, tomándole por los hombros y dándole unas pequeñas sacudidas.

—Y debe ser en serio, ella sabe sobre eso—habló Leon con tono de obviedad.

—¿¡Dónde están!?—se escuchó un grito lastimero a lejanía, cargando de tristeza y ya era sabido de dónde provenía. Chris revolvía el agua, tiraba peces por todas partes incluso escarbaba la tierra como un perro lo haría.

—¡A Piers se lo están follando entre las palmeras!—gritó Leon en dirección al mar, usando sus manos como altavoz siendo éstas colocadas a ambos lados de la boca. Chris alzó la vista y dio con el paradero de sus amigos. Corrió hacia ellos dando saltitos en el agua como si estuviese pisando huevos. Levantaba alto la pierna izquierda y luego la derecha, así sucesivamente con los brazos desplegados como alerones de un avión. Al llegar, los abrazó y besó a todos como todo un padre de familia.

—¡Gracias al cielo que están bien! ¡Pensé lo peor!—exclamó casi en llanto teniéndolo a todos entre sus brazos—. ¡Gracias Dios!

—¿Eres cura o qué?—manifestó Leon girando el cuello para ver al castaño mayor.

—Algo así—respondió sonriente.

—Entonces me tengo que confesar, padre—decía Leon pasando el dedo por pecho trabajado del mayor—¿Dónde me tengo que arrodillar para confesarme?

—¿Qué?—preguntó incrédulo.

—A este ritmo muere virgen—afirmó Claire deshaciéndose del brazo de su hermano de alrededor de su cuello—. Sigamos. Tenemos que buscar algo con qué sobrevivir.

Rebecca deshizo del abrazo siguiendo a la pelirroja.

* * *

Caminaron hasta llegar a una región llena de maletines, bolsones y ropa desparramada aleatoriamente por la arena. Leon comenzó por la primera maleta que encontró, revolvió su interior y dio con un par de grabadoras que halló dentro.

—¡Chris!—exclamó Leon corriendo hacia el mayor. Éste se dio vuelta y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué te pasa?—había respondido el anteriormente aclamado.

Leon presionó el botón de la primera grabadora a su derecha, dando rienda al audio que contenía.

"Hola, soy Chris Redfield y yo…USO ESTEROIDES"

La última frase tenía una voz más ronca, como de perro.

—¡Yo no uso esteroides!—gritó Chris con una vena marcada en el cuello. Leon sonrió y sacó detrás de su espalda otra grabadora con la que había grabado al castaño. Volvió a reproducir el audio del primer aparato.

"Hola, soy Chris Redfield y yo…"

Ahora reprodujo la otra grabación, esta vez con la voz de Chris.

"...uso esteroides"

—¡Eres un completo idiota, Leon!—exclamó ensordecedor el capitán, amagando a golpearlo siendo éste detenido por su hermana. Leon estalló en carcajadas siendo perseguido por el capitán en una perfecta circunferencia alrededor de Claire.

—¡Ya basta!—manifestó con molestia la pelirroja interponiéndose entre ambos hombres quienes se golpeaban al enfrentarse en un determinado momento. Patadas, cachetadas y algún que otro escupitajo volaron por los aires; uno de esos fue al cabello de Claire. Teniendo un victorioso Chris sobre el cuerpo de Leon.

* * *

Piers caminaba entre las malezas, haciéndolas a un lado para despejar su camino en busca de aquel hombre. Las palmeras eran altísimas y la vegetación abundaba en cada esquina de la isla. Un paisaje exótico y recargado, nunca antes visto por el joven soldado. Acompañado de animales tropicales, Piers caminaba buscando la estadía de Wesker. Mantenía una vaga esperanza de que ese ser no fuera así sino que fingía serlo. Aun así, podría ser peligroso tratar con él.

Allí lo vio, sentado sobre una piedra tallando una rama para asemejarla a una lanza. Piers supuso que, por el instinto de supervivencia humano, sería para cazar su comida y así pasar la noche en esa isla deshabitada.

—¿Wesker?—habló para llamar su atención.

El hombre, sin voltear, lo apuntaba amenazante con su cuchillo de combate. Ignorando todo trato con agentes a cargo de arruinar sus planes.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?—habló sin atreverse a voltear a verlo.

—¿Es que no es lógico? Vengo a por ti—repuso Piers acercándosele pero retrocedió cuando Wesker amagó un tajo al aire.

—Hazme el favor de mantener una distancia respetable. No quiero causar una tragedia con tu insignificante cuerpo. Además, no está en mi lista de intereses el unirme a su patético grupo. Siempre he estado solo y esta vez no será la excepción—impuso marcando notablemente la distancia y el poco interés de entablar una relación de compañeros con aquel muchacho.

—¿Es que nunca te has sentido solo? Quiero decir…¿que nadie te entiende?—comentó por lo bajo, haciéndose la idea de la posible respuesta del sujeto en cuestión.

—Eso no te incumbe—luego continuó con su labor de tallar la madera.

Piers frunció el entrecejo. La respuesta estaba clara pero Wesker se tomaba el lujo de mentirle. Estaba seguro que es así como lo piensa y no cambiaría de parecer, al menos que una verdad le demuestre lo contrario.

—¿Al menos tendrás qué comer?—insistió Piers acercándosele lo que anteriormente se había retrocedido.

—Dalo por hecho—afirmó.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber de mí?—impuso el mayor volviéndose con sus ojos rojos a Piers.

—Te veo humano—respondió esbozando una media sonrisa.

Wesker no respondió, sólo siguió con lo suyo. Piers aprovechó la distracción y logró asomarse para ver curioso lo que el mayor hacía. Tranquilo, sereno y expectante. Así se hallaba Piers detrás del que una vez fue el capitán de Chris.

—¿Alguna vez has cazado peces de esa manera?—inquirió inclinándose hacia el hombro ajeno.

—No…—respondió dubitativo.

—Entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo—afirmó Piers sentándose al lado del rubio sin que éste reaccionara de mala manera.

—Tú estás perdiendo el tiempo tratando de convencerme—declaró Wesker girándose hacia el menor quien lo miraba expectante y curioso—. Pareces un niño viéndome de esa manera.

—Lo que pasa es que estás viejo y por eso dices eso—contestó Piers con una sonrisa socarrona por lo cual se ganó una bofetada. Acto seguido, unas disculpas.

* * *

Tras duras horas de trabajo, sudor y agua salada. Construyeron distintos tipos de carpas con camisas, chalecos y calzones de vieja. Chris tuvo la idea de hacer su carpa con dos par de troncos y algunas hojas de palmeras que logró hachar con un hacha pequeña. Claire hizo una carpa usando de estructura los árboles sin talar al igual que Rebecca.

Leon, bueno, Leon tenía una chaqueta sobre su cabeza protegiéndose del sol que daba justo encima de sí, acuclillado a la orilla a la espera de que algún tiburón salga y se lo coma vivo. Chris suspiró removiendo el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. La camiseta la dejó a un lado al igual que las botas. Sólo llevaba los pantalones ajustados a sus firmes piernas. Rebecca le miraba pasmada aquel torso torneado y perlado de sudor laboral, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un chichón próximo cuando Claire le partió un gato de la fortuna en la cabeza.

—Deja de mirar a mi hermano—manifestó rabiosa la pelirroja y sólo recibió una sonrisa amplia de Rebecca.

—No tengo la culpa de que sea tan atractivo—comentó la menor volviendo al capitán de la B.S.A.A.

—Le gusta Piers sólo que no lo admite porque es un cobarde—dijo Claire volviendo hacia su carpa, dejando sola a la menor con su llanto de decepción—. Sí que da suerte este gatito—manifestó acariciando el gato que traía en manos como el tesoro más grande que traía en ese momento.

Mientras que Leon se mecía sobre sí y murmuraba un _"quiero a mi mamá"._ Una ola de tamaño considerable logró taparle completamente, quedando adornado con hermosas algas a la altura de sus cabellos, un par de conchas marinas sobre sus ojos y un cangrejo apretándole el dedo gordo del pie, producto final: un Leon corriendo como desquiciado por toda la playa.

* * *

El sol brillaba cada vez más alto, las palmeras daban una empobrecida sombra incapaz de refrescar ni a una hormiga. Chris logró, con esfuerzo feroz, construir una pequeña cabaña con algunos troncos de por allí. Claire y Rebecca organizaron una despensa con las valijas halladas en la zona. Leon, en cambio, pudo crear una fogata bastante robusta. Cavidades lineales formaban los asientos alrededor del fuego.

Piers, con ayuda de Albert, treparon a unas palmeras para conseguir unos cocos ingentes que allí nacían. Tras varios intentos, obtuvieron un par de cocos lo suficientemente grandes para aguantar unas cinco de horas. Informaron sobre las provisiones e hicieron un conteo general de todo lo que poseían. Claire con una lista sobre una tarjeta de invitación a la cena en el espléndido crucero, tachaba los elementos nombrados por sus colegas.

—Comida—manifestó.

—Lista—comentó Piers recordando su labor en ordenar la despensa en forma de _tetris_ con los alimentos encastrados como del juego se tratase.

—Abrigos—continuó ella.

—Preparados—farfullaba Chris desde la cabaña hecha por él.

Claire agudizó su visión, acercando la lista a su rostro, incapaz de comprender.

—¿Tangas?—preguntó a la nada.

—Puestas—expresó Leon con una sonrisa amplia, ganándose caras de asco por parte del resto—. ¿Qué?—inquirió al verles la forma en que le miraban.

—¿Empezarás con eso de nuevo?—habló Chris acercándosele.

—¿Te molesta? Si las uso yo.

—¿Delgadas?—repuso Rebecca con curiosidad.

—Como hilos—agregó haciendo gestos lo suficientemente gráficos. Chris hacía arcadas y los demás enmudecieron.

—Eres un adefesio—finalizó Chris volviéndose a su casa. Leon chasqueó la lengua, torciendo su cabeza en desacuerdo.

* * *

La brisa del mar suave y fresca sobre la costa. Las estrellas acompañan a la luna en su tarea de iluminar la morada de la playa. Un hermoso panorama que se extendía por todo el horizonte y se perdía en la oscuridad al final de la línea.

Y allí estaban los ronquidos de Chris y todos despiertos en una fila con él a la cabeza.

—Que alguien lo mueva, por favor—suplicó Rebecca sentándose sobre el colchón improvisado de ropa de otros pasajeros, probablemente muertos.

—Esa es una razón por la cual quise matarle—señaló Wesker volteando hacia la pared pero estando de frente con Piers.

—¿Por qué no lo ahogamos?—sugirió Leon. Claire le prohibió pensar en eso.

—Métanle algo en la boca—había optado la pelirroja.

Acto seguido, Leon introdujo una de sus ropas interiores en la boca del capitán quien acalló al instante.

—A esa no la lavé—comentó con una sonrisa. Todos voltearon al instante en que pronunció esas palabras.


End file.
